


We're Your Forever

by camra01



Series: Omege Verse [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex, hahaha, lots of fluff, some angst but not enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata’s face turned bright red and his mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out. He just couldn’t do it. “T-Tobio. . . I. . . I want,” he tried to get it out, squeezing his eyes shut. Kageyama tilted his head to the side, wondering what his tiny omega could want so badly that he was having trouble even telling him. “I want to have sex!” Hinata blurted out, then covered his face in horror. He couldn’t believe he had just said that, especially when he had wanted to say that he wanted a child.</p><p>Sequel to You're My Forever, but you don't really have to read that one to read this one (but it's super good, so you should ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Your Forever

“You ready to go, Shouyou?” Kageyama asked as he rounded the corner in the bookstore. Hinata nodded quickly and then put the book on pregnancy back on the shelf when Kageyama started to head to the check-out counter with volleyball magazines in his arms. Hinata let out a deep breath, he didn’t think that Kageyama could sneak up on him like that. He didn’t mean to hide the fact that he had been looking at pregnancy books, but it had just happened. He had been meaning to bring up the fact that he wanted a child for a few months now, but either lost the nerve to do it or something called one of them away. 

Hinata sighed and headed up to the counter with a few of his own books about fun crafts to do for children. That was why he had been in the children section to begin with. After graduating high school, Hinata made sure to make his dream of becoming a pre-school teacher come true. His parents had been a bit skeptical at first, but didn’t mind since they had Natsu to take over the business. He had finally graduated college and he was in his first year of teaching. Funnily, he was teaching some of the children of his past volleyball teammates. He had Kazumi, the daughter of Daichi and Suga, and Isamu, the son of Asahi and Noya, in his first class ever. The two couples had started early with children. Asahi and Noya had a younger son also, Kenta, who was quiet and very unlike the rambunctious Isamu. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had just had twins! A boy, Akihiko, and a girl, Tsukiko. Kageyama and Hinata were the only couple from the team that hadn’t had any children yet and Hinata was starting to become jealous of the other couples. 

The two headed home after their purchases and cuddled on the couch while they read. The two poured over the volleyball magazines, Kageyama telling Hinata stories from his practices that related to the stories in the magazine. After high school, Kageyama had gone pro and was the number one setter in Japan. Hinata was happy for him, but missed the sport that he loved so much. He made sure to drag Kageyama out to the park sometimes to toss to him plenty. 

Hinata got up after a while to go make dinner since it was his turn to cook and Kageyama’s turn to do the dishes. He thought about how to approach Kageyama about the topic of having a child as he cut vegetables. He was sure he could do it if he tried! He was definitely going to do it tonight after dinner! He finished up and the two ate.

Kageyama kept glancing at Hinata, wondering what was up with him. He was more quiet and fidgety than normal. Something was clearly on his mind. He wondered if Hinata would tell him soon or if he would have to wait a while until Hinata was ready to tell him. He took the dishes and washed them, glancing surreptitiously at his mate now and again. He had learned over their years of being married that he should just let Hinata tell him things at his own pace. 

Finally, after Kageyama had put the last dish up, Hinata stood up and walked over to the alpha, clutching at the back of his shirt nervously. 

“Um, T-Tobio?” Hinata asked, voice wavering. He was so nervous he thought he was going to die.

Kageyama turned to him, giving him his full attention. “Yes, Shouyou?”

Hinata’s face turned bright red and his mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out. He just couldn’t do it. “T-Tobio. . . I. . . I want,” he tried to get it out, squeezing his eyes shut. Kageyama tilted his head to the side, wondering what his tiny omega could want so badly that he was having trouble even telling him. “I want to have sex!” Hinata blurted out, then covered his face in horror. He couldn’t believe he had just said that, especially when he had wanted to say that he wanted a child.

“Mmkay, baby. But you don’t have to be embarrassed to ask for that,” Kageyama answered, rubbing his hands up and down Hinata’s arms soothingly. The two headed for the bedroom as Hinata started thinking up another plan. 

***

The next day, Hinata went out to lunch with Suga and Kazumi. The small silver-haired girl sat next to Hinata, showing him all of her beautiful colorings that she had done. Hinata ooh-ed and aah-ed at them and Suga watched them with a peaceful smile on his face. He was ecstatic when he learned that his former kouhai would be his daughter’s first teacher. Kazumi really loved him too, going on and on about Sensei this and Sensei that. It was a miracle when she wasn’t talking about how fun his class was. 

Their food came and Kazumi was distracted, so Hinata looked at Suga, biting his lip. “Suga, I was wondering about something,” Hinata started, sipping on his drink.

“About what, Hinata?” Suga asked.

“I was wondering how you approached Daichi about having. . . a child,” Hinata finally said, stirring his straw around in his cup.

Suga smiled at him knowingly. “Well, Daichi told me he wanted lots of kids when we were married, so when I got pregnant, I just told him. He was so excited, he kept running into things.” Suga frowned a bit. “I’m guessing Kageyama isn’t like that though.”

“I don’t think he’s really good with kids,” Hinata said honestly. “He’s never been around them or anything. You remember that he’s an only child, right?”

“Yes, I remember. And you had little Natsu, which is why you’re a natural,” Suga grinned.

“Not so little anymore. She just started high school.”

Suga whistled, “Woooow. We’re getting old.”

“Not too old, though,” Hinata laughed. He had just turned twenty-five over the summer break and Kageyama was still twenty-four, so they weren’t old. But he did feel like it sometimes when he saw Natsu in her high-school uniform.

Suga thought for a while in silence, chewing on some food. “Why don’t you bring him to the daycare sometime, have him teach the children volleyball?”

“Could I do that?” Hinata asked. He knew he could have visiting instructors, but he wasn’t too sure about that instructor being his mate.

“Sure, why not?” Suga shrugged. “He’s pretty famous so I’m glad the school would be glad to have him.”

“Okay! I’ll ask him!” Hinata cheered happily. 

Hinata decided that the right time to ask him would be during dinner. “Tobio, I was wondering if you would come to my daycare and teach the kids volleyball,” Hinata said, chewing nonchalantly on his rice.

Kageyama choked on his drink, put the cup down, and wiped his mouth. “What?”

“I want you to teach the kids volleyball,” Hinata repeated.

“Couldn’t you do that?” Kageyama asked, not really wanting to go teach a bunch of small children. Kids tended not to like him. And truthfully, he was slightly scared of them also. He never knew what to do with them. They were like tiny aliens. 

Hinata pouted, making sure to look extra adorable. “But you’re a better teacher, Captain.”

Kageyama sighed, not able to resist Hinata’s pouts. Especially when he looked so freaking cute. “Fine.”

Hinata jumped up and hurled himself around the table and into Kageyama’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Thank you, Tobio!” Kageyama rolled his eyes and kissed Hinata on the tip of his nose. Hinata giggled and pulled him down into a real kiss. Soon, dinner was forgotten about and Kageyama was carrying Hinata down the hallway to their bedroom.

A week later, Hinata was dragging Kageyama into the preschool where he worked. The alpha was actually reminding him of how some of the kids acted on their first day of school. Hinata found it cute but also annoying since he just wanted to get inside and start teaching class.

Kageyama’s hands were sweating and his heart was pounding. He couldn’t believe that he had fallen for Hinata’s trap! The kids were going to eat him alive as soon as they smelled his fear!

“Tobio, relax,” Hinata said, seeing the trepidation written all over Kageyama’s face.

“What if they don’t like me?” Kageyama asked.

“They’ll love you!” Hinata reassured. “And they’re just kids, so stop scowling like that.” Kageyama tried a weak smile, but that managed to look even scarier. “Just, leave your face blank.” Kageyama nodded and did just that. Hinata pushed the door open and walked in, greeting his class. Kageyama could hear the children’s answers and he started to get nervous again. “Now, class, we have a special guest today that is going to teach you volleyball. His name is Kageyama-sensei.” Hinata glanced over at Kageyama, seeing him still standing in the doorway, frozen up. Hinata beckoned to him, “Come on in, Kageyama.”

Kageyama walked in, his joints stiff. He turned to the children who were all staring up at him in amazement. Their guest was very, very tall and formidable looking. Kageyama bowed awkwardly to them, praying to every god in the universe to save him. 

“Be extra nice to Kageyama-sensei because he is very shy, okay?” Hinata chuckled, beaming at the children.

“Yes, Hinata-sensei!” the children called.

Isamu, Asahi’s and Noya’s oldest son stood up from his chair and stated, “Hinata-sensei is Kageyama-sensei’s mate!” Every child in the classroom started to titter and glance at Kageyama curiously. 

Kageyama stammered and blushed. What the heck was Noya teaching his child?

Hinata just laughed good-naturedly, “That’s right, Isamu-kun! Kageyama-sensei and I are married!”

Another little girl put her hand up, “How long have you two known each other?”

“We’ve known each other since we were five,” Hinata answered.

“Oooh, that’s how old we are!” the students said in amazement.

“Do you have any children, Hinata-sensei?” a boy asked. 

“No, I don’t,” Hinata said, glancing at Kageyama, who was just blushing. “Now, I think that’s enough questions for now. Who wants to go play volleyball?” Every child rose their hand and cheered, excited to start moving around. They got into a line and practically skipped all the way into the small gym inside the school. Hinata had a bag full of small volleyballs and handed them out to the children, telling them not to throw them. Kageyama was holding a regular-sized volleyball, waiting for his turn. Then Hinata handed over the children to Kageyama and the alpha was officially in charge of the tiny people. 

“Um,” Kageyama started nervously, clearing his throat. “Hinata and I will show you what to do first. We’re just going to do some simple tosses and receives.” Kageyama and Hinata tossed the ball back and forth and then received it back and forth, making sure the kids were watching them. The children’s eyes were wide and they looked excited to get started. Hinata split the kids up into two groups and volunteered to take the rowdier one, much to Kageyama’s relief. He didn’t know if he could handle six crazy children. His group was timid and quiet and actually pretty cute. He had Daichi’s and Suga’s daughter in his group and she was doing very well at both receiving and tossing, probably thanks to who her parents were. 

“Good job, Kazumi,” Kageyama said, patting her head gently. She smiled up at him and she really looked a lot like Suga with her long silvery hair. 

“Thank you, Kageyama-sensei!” she answered, continuing on with her partner, who was also getting better.

Kageyama heard some sniffling and he turned around, seeing a boy clutching his volleyball, tears falling down his face. Kageyama momentarily panicked, but Hinata was busy with his own group, so he had to handle it himself. He kneeled down next to the boy and softened his voice. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t hit the ball back,” he said, his lower lip wobbling. 

“Don’t worry about that. Did you know that Hinata was terrible at receiving until he was sixteen?” The boy looked up at him, blinking. “He was so bad that he tried to receive with his face!” The boy giggled, his hold on the volleyball relaxing. “And he was way older than you, so if you keep practicing you’ll get it!”

“R-really?” 

Kageyama nodded. “Do you want to practice with me?” The boy nodded enthusiastically. The boy’s partner tugged on Kageyama’s shirt, causing the alpha to turn around to face her. 

“C-can I practice with you, too, Kageyama-sensei?” she asked, blushing.

“Of course!” Kageyama smiled, causing the girl’s face to redden even more. The other four children in his group clambered over, begging to practice with him also. In the end, they formed a circle and tossed the ball to each other. Kageyama gave them some pointers and all the kids were having fun. Kageyama was too until Hinata walked his group over and asked to join in. Kageyama had gotten used to his quiet group, but he didn’t know what to do with the louder children. They pranced right into the circle, insinuating themselves. Isamu ran to Kazumi’s side, making sure he was standing right next to her. 

“I’m going to go get some juice, so make sure you all behave,” Hinata called out, giving Isamu a pointed look. He then left the gym, ignoring Kageyama’s panicked stare. Kageyama gulped and looked back down at the children who were staring up at him expectantly. 

“Soooo,” Kageyama said awkwardly.

Kazumi stepped forward, causing Isamu to follow her. “Kageyama-sensei, can I ask something?”

Kageyama blinked, “Ok.”

“Do you want any children?” she asked, staring up at him with an innocent look. All the children seemed interested in his answer and crowded around him. 

Kageyama was flustered. Seriously, what was with these children? “I mean, I’ve never really thought about it before.”

“Does Hinata-sensei want one?” a child that was in Hinata’s group asked.

“I-I don’t know,” Kageyama answered. They had never talked about having kids before. He thought that they would just get there when they got there. Hinata came back with the juice then, saving Kageyama from the children’s interrogation. They ran over to him and cheered. Kageyama could easily see Hinata wanting a child. He loved children and was so happy when he was around them. Why hadn’t Hinata ever asked him about it?

Kageyama spent the rest of the day with the children, sitting down with them during story time. He colored with them and made other crafts. The children quickly warmed up to his awkward personality, thinking that it was funny. They were soon climbing all over him and climbing into his lap. Hinata laughed when Kageyama gave him a look that screamed ‘please help me.’ He thought Kageyama looked adorable surrounded by children. Of course, that just made him want a child even more. 

That night when they were in bed, Hinata finally got the nerve up to ask. “Kageyama, do you ever think about having a child?”

“Hmm, well, I never really thought about it before today,” Kageyama answered. “But I wouldn’t mind having one with you.” He took Hinata’s hand, running his thumb over the back of it. “Do you want one?”

Hinata nodded eagerly and crawled over to Kageyama, sitting on his lap and placing kisses all over him.

The next morning, they stayed in late since they both had the day off. They were cuddling, wrapped up in the warm blankets. Kageyama was slowly running his face over Hinata’s scent glands. He was still sleepy and was moving around sluggishly with his eyes closed. Hinata tilted his head to the side, enjoying the attention and loving how relaxing it was. 

“Tobio, do you want a boy or a girl?” Hinata asked, running his hand up and down Kageyama’s bare chest.

“Hmmmm,” he hummed sleepily. “I wouldn’t mind having a little girl like Natsu.” He opened his eyes when the hand on his chest stopped moving. Hinata was giving him a surprised look. Kageyama blushed and looked away.

Hinata just chuckled and cuddled closer, “I could see that.”

***

Hinata called Suga and the two of them met up for lunch to talk about what to do before and during pregnancy. Suga had brought a bunch of books that he read and began to tell Hinata what vitamins and what exercises he should do. Hinata absorbed the information gladly, happy that he had such a wonderful senpai to help him. 

“So, what do you guys want to have?” Suga asked, pouring some sugar into his coffee.

“Kageyama told me that he wanted a girl, like Natsu,” Hinata answered, beaming just thinking about it.

“That is way too adorable. I never thought Kageyama could be so cute,” Suga chuckled.

“Me either,” Hinata laughed. “I think a girl would be great, but I don’t mind either way. I would be happy with either one.”

“Yeah, I understand that,” Suga said, thinking that was exactly what he had thought. He just wanted a child and would love it if it was a boy or a girl. “Let me know the good news when it happens!”

“Of course!”

***

“TOBIOOOO!!! HURRY UP! I’M READY!!” Hinata yelled from across the house in their bedroom. Ever since Kageyama had agreed about having a child, Hinata had been in crazy baby-making mode. He jumped Kageyama whenever he came back from practice. At first, Kageyama had really enjoyed the attention, but trying to keep up with Hinata tired him out. His team knew what was going on and kept giving him sympathetic looks. Omegas who were trying for babies were a handful and Kageyama went to practice smelling strongly of Hinata. The coach gave him some more days off to spend with Hinata and to take it easy. Kageyama was grateful and if he wasn’t with Hinata, then he was taking a nap at Daichi’s and Suga’s house. 

Kageyama put his book down and hurried to their bedroom, walking in to see Hinata waiting for him. He was blushing since he had prepared himself and still wasn’t very used to doing that since Kageyama insisted on doing it, but he was determined to have a baby and couldn’t wait around for Kageyama to prepare him.

He held his arms out for Kageyama and the alpha obliged, kneeling on the bed. “I’m here,” he murmured against the omega’s lips as he kissed him. 

Things continued on like that for a few weeks and Hinata still hadn’t conceived. Suga told him not to worry about it too much and that his heat would most likely be when he became pregnant. Noya and Yamaguchi told him the same thing, so Hinata counted down the days until his next heat. He gave Kageyama a break so that he could save up his energy. 

Kageyama could tell when Hinata was nearing his heat because his smell became sweeter. The alpha found it harder and harder to leave the house, wanting to stay with his omega all day. He stuck closer to Hinata, following him around the house and cuddling with him at every possible chance. He was even the one that tried to initiate intimacy a few times, only to have Hinata push him away.

“You need to keep your strength,” Hinata said, curling back up on his side. 

Kageyama pouted at him and wrapped his arms around Hinata, “Please?”

Hinata looked back at him over his shoulder, frowning. “No.”

Kageyama nudged his shoulder with his head. “Shouyouuuu,” he whined. Over the years, Kageyama had learned that Hinata liked it when he whined. The omega found it adorable for some reason and Kageyama made sure to use it to get what he wanted. 

“I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to work,” Hinata said, turning back around and pulling the blanket over him. Kageyama sighed, knowing Hinata meant it. He apparently really wanted a baby to be able to ignore Kageyama’s whining. “Relax, Tobio, my heat should be here very soon.”

“I know, but I feel like I’m just being used,” Kageyama responded.

“I know and I’m sorry, but. . . I just really want this for us,” Hinata said, turning around and wrapping his own arms around his husband. He snuggled closer, rubbing Kageyama’s back soothingly. Hinata felt Kageyama relax against him and he smiled.

“Don’t think that you’ve won,” Kageyama stated. “You better prepare yourself for how I’m going to be during your heat.”  
Hinata had been taking suppressants ever since he started teaching and the two hadn’t been through a heat in a while. Hinata couldn’t afford to miss his class and the two agreed on him taking the suppressants. But ever since they had talked about getting pregnant during the heat, Hinata had stopped taking them.

Hinata shivered at Kageyama’s deep voice right up against his ear. Truthfully, he was rather excited to have his heat again. Kageyama always went a little crazy when he smelled Hinata’s heat pheromones. “Mmkay, I’ll be sure to be ready.”

That was what Hinata said, but he hadn’t completely prepared himself for what was happening two days later when his heat started. Kageyama had taken the whole week off, ignoring the snickers from his teammates, just so he could be with Hinata. Hinata had also taken the week off. He thought he had been ready for his mate, but realized he wasn’t completely ready when Kageyama pounced on him, slamming him into the wall to claim his mouth. 

Hinata dropped his breakfast and moaned, heat coursing throughout his body. Kageyama was running his hands all over him and it felt so good to his over-sensitive body. But, he had a mission and he couldn’t let himself be distracted by the pleasure.

“T-Tobio,” he gasped, pulling his lips away. Kageyama just latched onto his neck, licking over his scent glands. “The bedroom.” Kageyama pulled away slightly and lifted the small omega into his arms. He rushed into the bedroom and put Hinata on the bed, immediately climbing on top of him. He put his face back up against his omega’s scent glands, inhaling the heady scent. He forgot how intoxicating Hinata smelled during his heat. It was driving him wild. 

Kageyama quickly undressed Hinata and gazed down at him. The omega was red and sweaty and slick was already pooling in-between his legs. He was stunning.

“Tobio, don’t stare at me,” Hinata whimpered, squeezing his thighs together. It had been almost a year since they had been like this and it was strange to see Kageyama staring down at him like he was something to eat.

Kageyama chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, “Sorry, you’re just so beautiful when you’re like this.”

Hinata pouted, “Just hurry up, Tobio. And don’t stare at me so much.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, knowing immediately that he would not abide by one of those rules. He was going to stare at Hinata as much as he wanted. Who knew the next time they got the chance to go into heat? Kageyama was going to take his time and enjoy Hinata.

Kageyama ran his hands down Hinata’s side, watching Hinata’s cheeks turn pinker. His skin was extra sensitive, so just the littlest bit of stimulation felt amazing. Hinata moaned when one of Kageyama’s hands brushed over one of his nipples.  
Kageyama smiled as he watched how easy it was to make Hinata fall apart right now. He rolled the nipple in-between his fingers, making Hinata gasp and clutch onto their blankets. 

“You don’t have to do that, Tobio. Just come in me,” Hinata said.

“I will, Shouyou, but I want you to feel good also,” Kageyama answered, turning all of his attention on Hinata’s nipples. They were both becoming swollen as Kageyama continued to pinch them. He then leaned down and sucked one into his mouth. Hinata was biting on the back of his hand to try to keep his noises down. It did feel absolutely amazing, but he was trying to get to the end goal. And Kageyama wasn’t going along with his plan!

“T-Tobio, st-ah!” he whimpered, getting cut off when Kageyama pressed a finger against his entrance, circling around it. Hinata’s legs widened on their own and he groaned as Kageyama continued to tease him. Hinata lifted his hips, trying to get Kageyama to enter him, but he wouldn’t. He switched over to the other nipple and continued to gently circle his finger over Hinata’s entrance.

Kageyama was greatly enjoying himself. Hinata kept writhing beneath him and gasping, trying to get more out of Kageyama. It was fun to tease him when he was like this, begging for more.

“Tobio!” Hinata cried out, starting to get frustrated. Kageyama was totally doing this on purpose.

Kageyama popped his mouth off his nipple, looking up into Hinata’s large, brown eyes. “Yes?” he asked, only smirking slightly.

“Stop teasing me and fuck me already!” Hinata demanded, wrapping his legs around Kageyama’s hips to keep him in place. 

“Fuck you?” Kageyama repeated, pushing in two fingers at once into Hinata’s entrance. Hinata moaned, his back arching off the bed. Hinata was loose and wet from the slick and Kageyama soon fit three fingers in. “Only if you ask nicely.”

Hinata smacked him on the back of the head, “You are so rude. Fuck me. . . Please.”

Kageyama rubbed the back of his head with the hand that wasn’t buried inside Hinata. “You’re the rude one, dumbass,” he answered fondly, tilting his fingers so they brushed against Hinata’s prostate. Hinata gasped loudly, forgetting to respond to Kageyama’s quip. 

Hinata’s legs were quivering and he was panting as Kageyama continued to brush his fingers against his prostate. When Kageyama was sure that Hinata was loose and open, he pulled his fingers out. He looked into his mate’s dazed eyes, watching as Hinata’s gaze flickered down to his dick with a needy look. “Are you ready for me, baby?” Kageyama asked, his voice husky.  
Hinata nodded quickly, lifting his hips slightly. Kageyama gripped onto his hips and slowly pushed inside, groaning at the tight, wet heat. Sex with Hinata was always amazing, but there was just something about his heats that added to the experience.  
Kageyama started off with slow, shallow thrusts, letting Hinata get used to the sensation. Hinata ran his hands up Kageyama’s back and into his hair, weaving his fingers into the black locks.

“You’re so beautiful, Tobio,” Hinata whispered almost reverently. 

Kageyama stopped his movements, just gazing into Hinata’s vulnerable eyes. He leaned down, pushing their foreheads together.  
“I love you, too.” Hinata giggled slightly, glad that Kageyama knew what he meant. Kageyama kissed him and then started moving again, faster and harder. Kageyama caught Hinata’s gasps on his lips, answering back with little moans of his own. 

“You want to stay in this position, Shouyou?” Kageyama asked, pulling Hinata closer to him as he pounded into him.

“Ah, yeah! Ah! It’s the best. . . for getting p-pregnant,” Hinata panted, meeting Kageyama’s thrusts with his own.

“Mmkay, but after the baby comes I want to try some new positions,” Kageyama grunted.

“Whatever you, ah, want,” Hinata said, coming completely undone. He wasn’t even really sure what they were talking about. He just felt like he was melting and the only thing holding him to the Earth was Kageyama. His mouth dropped open in a silent scream as Kageyama abused his prostate, hitting it with scary precision. “Tobio, I-I’m close.”

“Already?” Kageyama asked, changing his angle a bit so that now he only just barely hit Hinata’s prostate.

Hinata groaned, his head falling back as he felt his orgasm ebbing away. “Tobio, you can be such an ass sometimes.”

Kageyama laughed, “Just trying to enjoy it longer.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out at him. Kageyama waited for him to put his tongue back into his mouth before he shifted back on his knees, pulling Hinata’s hips up and pushing his legs up against his chest. “Hold your legs, baby.” Hinata grabbed onto them, keeping them in place. He braced himself, knowing what was coming. Kageyama liked to pound roughly into him from time to time and he had that look on his face. 

Kageyama held onto Hinata to keep him from moving too much and thrusted into him quickly and deeply. He made sure to hit all of Hinata’s sweet spots, bringing him right back to the edge. Kageyama felt his knot starting to form at the base of his dick. He was close also and he went faster, stimulating the both of them. 

Hinata could feel Kageyama’s knot hitting against him and he wanted it inside him so badly he thought he would cry. “Knot me, Tobio!” Hinata begged. Kageyama groaned loudly at that and rammed his knot inside of Hinata. The omega stiffened and came, clamping down on Kageyama’s knot, causing the alpha to also go over the edge. He felt himself start to pour into Hinata and soon his seed started to overflow, pushing past the knot and flowing out from Hinata’s entrance. 

Hinata felt himself being filled to the brim and he sighed happily, hoping that this caused him to become pregnant. Kageyama turned both of them on their side to wait out his knot. He put his hand on Hinata’s stomach and gave his husband a smile, believing in themselves to make a family. 

***

Hinata beamed happily when he saw the positive result and scrambled out of the bathroom to where Kageyama had been pacing nervously in their bedroom. Kageyama stopped immediately and turned to Hinata to hear the result.

“We’re pregnant!” Hinata shrieked, running over and tackling Kageyama. Luckily, the two fell backwards onto the bed. Hinata propped himself up and gave Kageyama a sunny smile, happy tears forming in his eyes. Kageyama’s eyes widened and he broke out into a smile also, grabbing Hinata and crushing him to his chest. 

“I’m so happy!” Kageyama blubbered, tears rising to his own eyes. He couldn’t believe they had done it and that they were going to have a family!

Hinata gave him a fond smile and gently kissed his tears away, wrapping his arms around him. They cuddled and scented each other the rest of the day.

The next week, the two went to an omega doctor who specialized in pregnancy. She gave Hinata a check-up and told them some important things to do. “Also,” she started, pushing her glasses up her nose. “I’ve noticed that your hormones are just a little different than normal omegas.”

“Oh, I was very sick when I was little,” Hinata told her. “Is that going to be a problem for the baby?”

“No, but it might for you,” she said. Kageyama gripped onto Hinata’s hand tightly. Was Hinata’s life going to be in danger? The doctor noticed the reaction, “Don’t worry too much, Kageyama-san. Like his heats, it just means that he’ll go through things more intensely. His emotions will be more unstable, he’ll probably have morning sickness more than other omegas, and he’ll want to be around other people constantly. Take care of him, be with him, and make sure that he’s never alone. Maybe take him to a friend’s house if you’re busy. Other omegas always help, especially if they’ve already had children.” She smiled brightly at them, “Hinata is very healthy though and he is very happy, so the two of you should be alright.” 

The two left the office with a list of exercises and foods to eat and other tidbits for during the pregnancy. Kageyama was glad that he had read everything thoroughly and listened to the doctor, because the next week, Hinata started to throw up everything he ate in the morning. Hinata groaned as he wiped his mouth. Kageyama rubbed his back, wishing he could do more. He hated seeing Hinata in pain. The omega leaned against him, “Mark that off the list of things to eat in the morning.”

“I’ll make less food for you,” Kageyama suggested.

“That sounds like a good thing. I would like some pregnancy tea though, those make me feel better,” Hinata mentioned. Kageyama jumped up and ran into the kitchen to make Hinata some tea. “And some gingersnaps!” Kageyama grabbed some of those also. Hinata walked out of the bathroom and sat down in the closest seat to the bathroom. He took the gingersnaps and nibbled on them. When the tea was ready, he drank it, smiling when he felt less nauseous. 

Kageyama sat next to him on the couch and Hinata snuggled right up against him. “Thank you, Tobio.”

“Anything for you,” Kageyama answered, kissing the top of Hinata’s head. 

***

Kageyama was getting dressed after practice when his phone rang. He picked it up, seeing that Daichi was calling. Kageyama had a minor panic attack, knowing that Daichi had been the one watching Hinata that day. He answered the phone, “What’s wrong?”

“Hinata needs you,” Daichi said. “He’s crying and he wants you.”

“I’ll be there soon!” Kageyama said, throwing the rest of his stuff in his bag and sprinting out of the gym. They lived pretty close to the gym, so Kageyama got there quickly. He threw the front door open and kicked off his shoes. Daichi came out to meet him. Kageyama could hear Hinata sobbing in the living room. 

“Kageyama, calm down,” Daichi said. “It’s just his hormones. We were watching a documentary about ducks and one of the babies got left behind.”

Kageyama relaxed a bit, now knowing that it was just that. He cursed his alpha side to even think that Daichi had done something to Hinata. Daichi would never do something like that and that’s why Kageyama had trusted him to watch Hinata. “O-ok, what do I do?”

“Well, don’t tell him to stop being so overemotional and don’t ask him how he’s feeling. Very bad ideas,” Daichi said. “Just go in there and sit next to him, hold him.” He pushed Kageyama forward. “I’ll be leaving now. Text me if something goes terribly wrong.” Daichi left, leaving Kageyama alone with his crying omega. Oh no, Kageyama wasn’t good with emotions. What if he messed up and then Hinata left? He was supposed to take care of Hinata, especially when he was pregnant. 

He slowly approached Hinata and then sat down next to him on the couch. Hinata glanced to his left, seeing that it was Kageyama. He sniffled and crawled right into Kageyama’s lap, nestling his head into Kageyama’s neck so he could smell his scent. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata and he held him close, letting Hinata cry. Kageyama ran his hands up and down Hinata’s back, soothing him. Hinata relaxed, still sniffling every now and again. When he calmed down, he pulled back and gave Kageyama a sheepish smile.

Kageyama peppered his face with kisses, “Don’t apologize.” Hinata pouted slightly since that was what he was about to do. “You can cry if you want to.” Hinata sighed and pressed his nose back against Kageyama’s scent glands, enjoying their calming effects.

“You love me so much,” Hinata said.

“Of course I do, dumbass,” Kageyama stated, ruffling Hinata’s orange, fluffy hair with his nose before pressing a kiss there. 

***

Kageyama woke up with a start. He was being shook and someone was calling his name. Kageyama blinked and turned to see Hinata sitting next to him, shaking him.

“Shouyou? What time is it?” Kageyama murmured, slowly sitting up.

“It’s just after 5 a.m., but that doesn’t matter right now. I need some fried pickles with chocolate and peanut butter on top,” Hinata said.

“You need what?” Kageyama asked. What the heck was he even talking about? Who would want to eat that?

“Don’t judge me! Just get me some,” Hinata said, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Where do I even go to find that?” Kageyama asked, standing up and pulling some clothes on. Hinata blinked owlishly at him, clearly telling Kageyama that he had no idea. Kageyama sighed and texted Tsukishima, knowing that Yamaguchi had really crazy cravings when he was pregnant. Hinata was getting dressed when Tsukishima replied. He told Kageyama to bring Hinata over so that the two alphas could go shopping together. Apparently, the taller alpha needed some things also. Kageyama was amazed that he had even been awake, but then remembered the twins. Twice as much work. Kageyama quickly sent a prayer up to the heavens that Hinata was only carrying one baby. He didn’t think he could take two babies at once. 

The two headed over, Tsukishima answering the door. Hinata squealed softly when he saw Yamaguchi’s babies. He quickly sat next to Yamaguchi, cooing at them. Yamaguchi handed him Tsukiko and Hinata stared at her in awe. “She’s so adorable! She has Tsukishima’s eyes.”

Tsukishima flushed and pushed his glasses up, “W-well, Akihiko has Yamaguchi’s freckles.”

Hinata leaned over to look at the baby boy Yamaguchi was rocking. “He does! They’re both so beautiful!”

“Thank you, Hinata. I’m sure yours will be beautiful also,” Yamaguchi replied. “Do you know if you’re having a boy or girl yet?”

Hinata’s hand fluttered down to his stomach, “Not yet. We should know next time we go in. My students are already thinking of names.”

“Oh, any good ones?” Yamaguchi asked, opening his shirt to feed Akihiko. 

“Yeah, my favorite so far is Kou,” Hinata answered, playing with Tsukiko’s tiny toes. She was just so tiny. 

The two alphas watched the scene with fond eyes. After making sure the two were alright, they left the house. 

“So, what is Hinata craving?” Tsukishima asked. Knowing how the boy could eat in high school, he was letting his imagination run wild.

“Fried pickles covered in chocolate and peanut butter,” Kageyama said. 

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose slightly. He never understood omega’s food cravings. Yamaguchi’s had been crazy and Tsukishima had ran all over the place trying to find things. “That’s not too bad. We can easily find those. I need to pick up some more diapers and formula. It’s crazy how fast the twins go through them.”

“H-how is it being a dad?” Kageyama asked as they walked around the store grabbing things.

“Concerned about yourself?” Tsukishima asked as he threw a ton of diapers into the cart. 

Kageyama nodded, “You know my family. They weren’t really around. What if I mess up?”

“Kageyama, you’re going to mess up,” Tsukishima said. “But that’s just a part of life. I’ve messed up with Yamaguchi and the twins because I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m learning and trying and that’s the important thing. Hinata loves you and as long as you don’t drop the baby, he’ll forgive the stupid mistakes you make.”

“What if I drop the baby?” Kageyama asked in horror.

“Don’t do that,” Tsukishima replied. The blonde’s phone pinged and he checked his new message, rolling his eyes. “Apparently, your husband wants hamburgers also and now so does Yamaguchi. Luckily, I know a great burger place open for such an occasion. Yamaguchi wanted hamburgers for a whole month.”

The two bought their groceries and headed to the burger place. Admittedly, they did smell really good and the alphas ended up buying some for themselves also. They headed back to Tsukishima’s house and the alpha took his daughter so Hinata could eat. Yamaguchi asked Kageyama if he wanted to hold his son so he could get used to it. Kageyama took him, holding him like he was china, remembering what Tsukishima said about not dropping the baby. Akihiko was adorable and after being fed was getting sleepy. He yawned and blinked sleepily at Kageyama. Tsukishima held Tsukiko up and gave her an eskimo kiss, causing her to giggle loudly. Yamaguchi watched him with a loving gaze as he ate his own hamburger. 

***

“How about this one?” Hinata asked, picking up a cute pair of overalls with tiny birds on them. Kageyama nodded and then showed Hinata his own pick. It was a frilly pink dress. Hinata smiled up at Kageyama, “You like that one?”

Kageyama blushed and looked away. “I want our daughter to be the cutest.”

“She will be. We’re her parents after all,” Hinata chuckled, putting the dress in the cart. They had found out they were having a girl last month and Kageyama had been so happy. He would’ve been happy with a boy, but he had really been holding out for a girl. He also hoped that she had orange hair. 

“I’m going to go get some milk. Will you be okay here?” Kageyama asked. Hinata nodded, moving on to some baby toys. Kageyama’s hand fell to Hinata’s stomach where he was starting to show. He gave his stomach a quick pat and kissed his husband before going off to find his beloved milk. 

Hinata was comparing two rattles when he felt a presence behind him. He tensed, knowing that it wasn’t Kageyama. It was a strange alpha, one he had never been around before. He knew that some alphas hit on pregnant omegas because that was proof that they were fertile. They would just kill the baby when they were born and then get the omega pregnant with their own baby. It had happened before, but Hinata never thought that it would happen to him. Of course, he usually had somebody around when he went out. This was the first time that he had been alone.

Hinata felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and he turned slowly, staring up at the large alpha that was leering down at him. The alpha whistled, “Wow, you’re a pretty one.”

Hinata scowled up at him. He didn’t have to be afraid of this asshole just because he was an alpha. “Let me go.”

“Ooooh, I’m so scared. I like your attitude,” the alpha said. “I bet you’re fun in bed.” The alpha reached down, putting his hand on Hinata’s swollen stomach. “Seems like somebody already knows all about that.”

Before Hinata could knock the alpha’s hand away, a fist was knocking him backwards. Hinata stared in shock before glancing over and seeing Kageyama standing beside him, completely seething. He was shooting daggers at the other alpha as he moved to stand in front of Hinata protectively. 

“Stay the fuck away from him,” Kageyama growled, absolutely livid. If looks could kill, that alpha would be pushing up daisies. The alpha gulped, clearly seeing how angry Kageyama was. There was no way he was going to go through all that trouble to get an omega, even one that attractive. He scrambled up and ran away, shooting fearful glances behind him.

Hinata squeaked when Kageyama spun around and embraced him. Kageyama was trembling slightly. He must’ve not only been angry, but also afraid. His mate and offspring were in danger. Hinata rubbed his back, telling him that he was okay and safe. He jumped when he felt Kageyama rubbing against his scent glands. He was scenting him in the middle of the store! Hinata thought he was going to die of embarrassment. People were glancing at them, but nobody said anything. They had seen what had happened and understood. Kageyama was just marking his omega, making sure that no other alpha would get near him. Hinata’s scent also calmed Kageyama down, so that was another reason. Hinata finally gave in, understanding Kageyama’s need for closeness. He let Kageyama scent him and then he scented the alpha, making sure they smelled like each other. 

***

Kageyama loved giving Hinata massages. It was beneficial for Hinata and Kageyama was glad that he could get rid of some of Hinata’s pain. He massaged his back and legs, but his favorite place was Hinata’s stomach. Kageyama liked to rub his hands over Hinata’s growing stomach. He would trace over Hinata’s stretch marks, thinking that they looked like shooting stars across his skin. He would put his head on top of his stomach and listen to the baby move around. He also loved kissing all over Hinata’s stomach, causing the small omega to giggle and run his hands through his alpha’s dark hair. The two always loved intimate moments like that and cherished them. 

***

Kageyama absolutely refused to leave his omega alone. The doctor had told him not to because Hinata would get sad, but now he wasn’t going to because Hinata’s smell was so strong. The whole street could tell that there was a pregnant omega around and Kageyama wasn’t going to take any chances like he had at the grocery store. He wouldn’t let anyone take Hinata away. Kageyama would take Hinata to a house where he was sure he would be safe whenever he had to go to practice or play a game. Hinata spent a lot of time at Asahi’s and Noya’s since both of them worked from home. 

“Isamu, don’t run around the house naked,” Asahi begged, chasing his oldest son around the house. Isamu giggled as Asahi reached for him, ducking away at the last moment. The timid alpha had just given both children a bath, and while their younger son, Kenta, was wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket, the older one was shrieking and running rampant. “Noya, can you help me please?” Asahi called out, exasperated with Isamu. He just had way too much energy.

“Sure thing, sweetie!” Noya called out. He crept around the corner, waiting for Isamu to run by him. When his son was near enough, Noya rolled out and caught him while yelling “ROLLING THUNDER!”

Hinata clapped his hands as Noya put Isamu into his clothes. Asahi sighed, glad that that was over. He went over to Kenta to dress him. Kenta was very calm, like Asahi had been when he was young. He spent most of his time looking through picture books or doing crafts while Isamu ran around outside or in the house. 

“Daddy, play volleyball outside with me!” Isamu cheered, pulling on Noya’s arm. Ever since Hinata and Kageyama had taught volleyball at school, most of the students had become fanatics. Especially Isamu. He knew that both of his parents had also played volleyball, so he was becoming very fond of the sport.

“Okay, Isamu! I’ll show you a special move that I made up! You’ll see how cool your Daddy was when he was in school!” Noya said, grabbing their new, smaller volleyball. Both bundles of energy went outside to practice.

“Is every day this wild?” Hinata asked as Asahi got some more pillows for Hinata.

“Basically,” Asahi chuckled, concentrating on making a nest for Hinata. Omegas, especially when pregnant, liked to surround themselves in soft things. Noya had been an avid nester, stealing all of Asahi’s clothes. Over time, Asahi had gotten really good at making nests so he didn’t mind making one for Hinata. The omega was getting pretty big and was tired often. He couldn’t make his own nest and the other alpha was glad to help make it for Hinata’s nap. “It’s quiet when Isamu goes to school or if we can actually get him to take a nap.”

“I understand,” Hinata said. He had his own problems trying to get Isamu to participate in nap-time. He found out that Isamu would settle down if he put him next to Daichi’s and Suga’s daughter, Kazumi. Hinata wondered if they would get together in the future like he and Kageyama had. 

Asahi continued with the nest and Hinata leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes. He opened them when he felt a small presence next to him. Kenta was climbing up onto the couch and sitting on the cushion next to him. He clasped his hands together, staring down at his lap. Every once and a while, he would glance over at Hinata, his eyes catching on the omega’s stomach. He had been curious ever since Noya had told him that there was a baby in there.

Kenta scooted closer slowly, trying not to be noticed, his eyes on Hinata’s stomach. Hinata chuckled and Kenta froze. “Do you want to touch it?” he asked softly.

“I can touch the baby?” Kenta asked, eyes wide. Hinata nodded and guided Kenta’s small hand to his stomach. Kenta gasped in amazement and glee when he felt a kick. “The baby is awake!”

“She is!” Hinata agreed, rubbing his own hand over his stomach.

“Okay, Hinata, it’s ready if you want to take a nap,” Asahi said, fluffing one more pillow and putting it in the nest. He was pretty proud of his work. Asahi looked at the omega and his son and he saw Kenta pouting slightly. Asahi chuckled, “Do you want to take a nap with Hinata?” Kenta nodded eagerly, clutching onto Hinata’s hand. “Do you mind, Hinata? He can always take a nap with me.”

“I don’t mind. It’s good practice,” Hinata smiled, slowly standing up from the couch with Asahi’s help. He got down, curling into the nest, pleased with how well-made it was. “It’s perfect, Asahi. Good job!” The alpha blushed and twiddled his fingers slightly. Kenta crawled in after him, laying at Hinata’s side. Asahi watched them as they talked for a bit, Kenta completely fascinated with Hinata. He smiled and went to go work on the article he was writing, knowing the two would be asleep soon. 

They were fast asleep when Noya and Isamu came back inside. Asahi took Isamu upstairs to take his nap while Noya checked on Hinata and Kenta. He grinned when he saw the two curled in the nest together. He snapped a photo and sent it to Kageyama immediately, knowing that the alpha would stare at it the rest of the day. 

Kageyama checked his phone when he got a message, blushing when he saw his cute omega sleeping with Asahi’s and Noya’s youngest son. They were both so adorable. Kageyama would stare at the photo every five minutes, ignoring how his teammates said his happy face was weird. 

***

Hinata also spent some days at Daichi’s and Suga’s. Hinata rarely spent time at Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s. They were crazily busy with their twins and Hinata was too big to help out. So Hinata was at the older couple’s house playing house with Suga and Kazumi. Daichi had gone to work, telling the three that he would bring home some cake if they behaved. Kazumi had practically glowed as she hugged him good-bye. Suga knew that he would be bringing cake home since their daughter was practically an angel. And, Daichi couldn’t say no to either him or Kazumi. The two had Daichi wrapped around their little fingers. 

Suga was currently wearing a hat and a fake mustache and in the role of the father. Hinata had a crown and a bunch of necklaces on and was playing the mother. And Kazumi had on a flower crown and a long robe and was their daughter. Hinata’s baby was going to be her little sister. She primly poured them each some tea and they sat around chatting about how their day had been.

After Kazumi got bored with that, she plopped herself into Suga’s lap and asked him to braid her hair. Suga took her flower crown off and started to braid her hair. Hinata thought that they were making an absolutely beautiful picture with their calm demeanors and silvery hair. 

“Oh, I haven’t told you this yet, Hinata, but Daichi and I are trying for another child,” Suga said.

“Really?!” Hinata exclaimed, wriggling around a bit.

“I think I would like a boy also,” he said, finishing Kazumi’s braid.

“So Kazumi would have a brother,” Hinata said as Kazumi snuggled with her dad.

“Yeah, but she keeps telling me that she wants a sister. And Daichi doesn’t care. He keeps telling me that either would be fantastic. So it’s me against Kazumi, I guess,” Suga chuckled.

“I’m sure she would warm up to having a brother in no time,” Hinata answered. The three were coloring at the table when Daichi came home. He put his stuff down and scooped up Kazumi when she ran to him. He spun her in the air, causing her to giggle.

“Were you all good today?” Daichi asked as he carried her over to the two omegas. 

“We were, Daddy,” Kazumi answered. 

“Hmm, even Hinata?” Daichi joked. Hinata puffed up his cheeks slightly, causing Daichi and Suga to laugh.

“Hinata-sensei was very good!” Kazumi answered, sounding offended that her father could even say such a thing about her beloved teacher.

“Okay, okay!” Daichi laughed. He put Kazumi down and went to grab the small cake he bought before coming home. The other three ooh-ed and aah-ed over it and all four sat down to have cake. 

***

Kageyama and Hinata were getting ready one morning when Hinata started to cry. Kageyama turned, concerned. Hinata hadn’t been crying as much lately, so this came as a surprise.

“Shouyou?” Kageyama asked, walking over to Hinata. The omega was crying into one of his t-shirts.

“I’m so fat!” Hinata wailed. “None of my clothes fit! You’re still skinny with your freaking abs and sexy legs and I’m a blimp!”

“Shouyou, don’t ever say that. You’re absolutely breathe-taking. I’ll think you’re beautiful if you’re skinny or fat, young or old,” Kageyama said, wrapping his arms around Hinata and kissing the side of his neck. Kageyama ran his hands over Hinata’s stomach. “And besides, I think your belly is charming.”

Hinata snorted, feeling better. Kageyama always made him feel better when he was down. Kageyama continued to run his hands over Hinata’s skin, just enjoying the moment. What he didn’t know though was that Hinata was getting turned on. It had been a while since they had had sex and he suddenly felt his dick aching. He bit back a moan when Kageyama’s hands went lower.

Kageyama blinked when he smelled a change in Hinata’s scent. It was something that he hadn’t smelled in a while so it felt like it punched him in the face. “S-Shouyou, are you. . . turned on?” he asked hesitantly, not entirely sure. 

Hinata blushed bright red but nodded slowly. Kageyama gasped, feeling his dick get hard instantaneously. It had been so long. Not that he had minded, but now that it was a possibility, he was going to take it. Kageyama ran his hands up Hinata’s stomach and over Hinata’s chest, stopping at his sensitive nipples. Hinata gasped. It was weird, but it felt good.

“Is this okay?” Kageyama asked. He was on completely different ground now that Hinata’s body was so different. He wanted to make sure that his omega felt good. 

Hinata nodded, “Just don’t pinch them or be too rough with them.”

Kageyama hummed in response, just gently rubbing Hinata’s nipples. He was getting a great reaction out of Hinata though, the omega trembling in his arms. Kageyama had a thought and once it entered his mind, it wouldn’t leave. 

“Shouyou, can I . . . suck on them?” Kageyama asked. He knew that Hinata’s nipples had been leaking lately, his body getting ready for the baby. Maybe it was just his obsession with milk, but Kageyama wanted to know what the liquid tasted like. Hinata felt his legs go weak just at the suggestion. Kageyama wanted to suck on his nipples when he was in this state? Oh. My. God.

Hinata pushed away any embarrassment and nodded. Kageyama beamed and gently turned Hinata around and pressed him back against the wall so he could lean against something. Kageyama leaned down and gently suckled on Hinata’s nipple. The omega thought it felt so, so weird, but also nice? He wasn’t entirely sure since it was so foreign. He did groan though when he felt liquid seeping out, Kageyama there to lap it up. Though it felt weird, the sight was so erotic that Hinata was becoming so hard that it was painful. Kageyama must’ve sensed this since he then started to stroke Hinata’s dick. It was a bit difficult to maneuver around Hinata’s stomach, but he would manage it for his omega.

“Tobio, Tobio,” Hinata panted. It felt amazing. But he also wanted Kageyama to feel good. “Stop. I want us to feel good together.”

“Do you want to jack me off?” Kageyama asked as he pulled away from Hinata’s nipples.

“I-I want you to enter me,” Hinata mumbled, blushing. 

“But, the baby,” Kageyama started, hands going to Hinata’s stomach.

“I looked up some positions just in case. . .” the omega trailed off.

Kageyama became even harder. He so wanted to do whatever Hinata told him to do. Hinata sat at the edge of the bed and turned on side, propping his body with pillows and letting his stomach rest on the pillows. Kageyama watched his husband with a heated gaze. He truly was beautiful. 

“Okay, you can prep me,” Hinata said, hiding his reddening face in the pillows. Kageyama gulped and grabbed the lube that had gone untouched for a few months. He turned Hinata’s hips so that he could get in-between his thighs as he stood on the floor. He poured some lube on his fingers, warming the liquid up. Then he gently ran them over Hinata’s entrance. Hinata shivered and then moaned when Kageyama pushed one finger inside. Kageyama took his time, knowing that Hinata hadn’t been stretched in a while. He slowly worked in two fingers, letting Hinata adjust, and then added three. Hinata’s skin was flushed and he was panting, his dick leaking pre-cum in-between his thighs. For Kageyama, it was an amazing site: Hinata carrying his child and open for him. He could die happy right then. 

Kageyama took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was not going to come as soon as he entered Hinata, not after waiting all this time. Also, that would be way too embarrassing. Though, Hinata’s next words eased his worries.

“I don’t know how long I’m going to last, Tobio,” Hinata said.

“Me either,” Kageyama said truthfully. He grabbed Hinata’s hips and slowly entered, breathing deeply. He stopped every now and then to let Hinata adjust, but it also helped him calm down. Hinata was so hot and tight. He just stood there for a few good moments, taking in the feeling of being inside Hinata. When he was sure he wasn’t going to totally embarrass himself, he moved slowly and gently. Hinata was groaning already, gasping snippets of his name. Kageyama moved a bit faster, still being careful. He could feel himself getting closer as Hinata squeezed down on him. Kageyama reached down, stroking Hinata to his climax. Kageyama came soon after from watching Hinata orgasm and the tightest sensation he had had in a while. 

Kageyama carefully withdrew and cleaned the two of them up. They took a moment to come down from their highs, scenting each other.

“You know, we still have to go to the doctor,” Kageyama reminded Hinata.

Hinata grumbled, “But I still don’t have anything to wear!”

***

It was around three in the morning when Hinata woke with a gasp. He laid there for a while, breathing deeply, when the pain came again. He winced and wrapped an arm around his stomach. He was having contractions. He was excited and scared at the same time, glad to have the family he wanted, but also worried that he would mess up. But either way, the baby was going to come. 

He slowly sat up and shook Kageyama awake. His alpha jumped and looked up at Hinata, used to this happening now. Hinata grunted when another contraction happened, causing Kageyama’s eyes to widen to an unbelievable size.

“Is it happening right now?” he asked quietly. When Hinata nodded, Kageyama jumped off the bed and started to run around. “Omigod, omigod, omigod. It’s happening. Stay calm, Shouyou! We’ve practiced for this!”

Hinata watched in amusement as Kageyama ran around, almost tripping when he tried to put his jeans on. They had practiced quite a bit, but Kageyama had never freaked out like this. The real thing was much different. Hinata rolled his eyes and got off the bed to slowly get dressed as Kageyama was muttering to himself.

Kageyama ran out of the room, completely dressed, only to run back in in a panic. “Oh my god, I forgot the bag!” He quickly grabbed it and then ran out of the house. Hinata paused in his actions as he heard their car start and then drive away. He was never going to let Kageyama forget about this, it was too priceless. 

Kageyama was driving down the street towards the hospital, babbling to himself, when he noticed that Hinata hadn’t been talking at all. He glanced to the side, expecting to see his husband there, but the chair was completely vacant. Kageyama slammed on the breaks, yelling, “OH MY GOD, I FORGOT SHOUYOU!!!” He spun the car around and sped down the street and back to their house. He leaped out of the car and raced back inside and into the bedroom, where Hinata was waiting patiently, giggles coming from his mouth.

“Tobio, I think you forgot something,” he smiled, giggling uncontrollably. Kageyama blushed and spluttered, still not believing that he had done something so stupid. He lurched forward when Hinata grabbed his stomach again, biting his lower lip. “Okay, let’s go to the hospital.” Hinata stood shakily, preparing to walk out to the car, but Kageyama leaned down and picked him up, carrying him to the car. “Tobio, put me down, I’m too heavy.”

Kageyama snorted as he closed the front door and locked it. “Please, you’re still tiny. I can still carry you.”

Hinata pouted, “Is that any way to talk to your husband that it’s labor?” Kageyama chuckled, much calmer now, and put Hinata in the front seat, carefully buckling him up. He then raced around the car and jumped back inside.

“Okay, do I have everything now?” Kageyama asked before starting the car.

“Did you turn the oven off?” Hinata snickered. Kageyama tossed a glare at him and turned the car on, then sped out of the driveway. They made it to the hospital in record time, considering barely anyone was awake yet and Kageyama was speeding like somebody was chasing him. 

Kageyama helped Hinata out of the car and inside the hospital, making sure to remember the bag. Some omega and beta nurses rushed forward with a wheelchair for Hinata and he sat down. They wheeled him away, Hinata glancing back at Kageyama with a smile on his face. Kageyama waved, hoping that everything would be okay. Their doctor had told them that Hinata might have complications during birth, and Kageyama had been praying that that would not happen. He wanted just a normal birth. 

Kageyama was led into a waiting room and he sat there, wringing his hands together. He sat there for a good twenty minutes before even thinking to text his old teammates. Suga was the first to answer, telling Kageyama that he was on his way. He and Daichi showed up thirty minutes later, telling Kageyama that they had dropped Kazumi off at Suga’s parent’s house. Noya showed up later also, Asahi staying behind to watch their sons. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi texted often for updates, but couldn’t leave their twins. Noya and Daichi paced around the waiting room and Kageyama sat on a couch with Suga next to him, holding his hand. 

Hinata was two hours into labor when a doctor came into the waiting room. The four stopped and watched as the doctor glanced between the two alphas, unsure.

“Kageyama-san?” he asked. Kageyama raised his hand slightly and the doctor walked over to him. “Your husband is having a few complications. . .”

Kageyama cut him off, “What kind of complications?”

“If he continues on the way he’s going, we’ll most likely have to do a C-Section,” the doctor stated. “If worse comes to worse, we can save the baby.”

Kageyama’s grip tightened incredibly on Suga’s hand, but the older omega didn’t say anything. “But, what about Shouyou?”

The doctor cleared his throat, “We’re doing everything we can, Kageyama-san.” He nodded his condolences and left, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Kageyama slumped over and Suga wrapped his arms around him. Daichi and Noya sat down too, just rubbing his back or holding his hand. Hinata might now make it? What would he do without Hinata? Hinata had saved him and had loved him and had been there with him through so much. Kageyama couldn’t live without him. Kageyama thought about every time he had ever said anything mean to Hinata and wished he could take it back. He wished that he had told Hinata how much he loved him more. He wished that they had spent more time together. Kageyama thought about how bright Hinata was and he couldn’t imagine a world without him in it. Kageyama broke down crying as he continued to think about what could happen. Suga tightened his hold, running his fingers through Kageyama’s hair. He couldn’t believe what he had heard either. Anyone who had ever met Hinata had been affected by his wonderful personality and sunny smile. Suga couldn’t even compute those going dim. He couldn’t imagine what Kageyama was going through. He knew how much Kageyama cared for Hinata. 

Four long, stressful hours later, the doctor came back into the waiting room. Everyone froze with bated breath to hear what was happening. The doctor pushed his hair off his forehead, looking exhausted. He gave Kageyama a tired smile. “Your husband is okay and so is the baby.”

Kageyama let out the breath that he hadn’t realized that he had been holding. Hinata was okay. Suga cheered, hugging Kageyama tightly. Noya and Daichi gave each other high fives. The doctor said that Kageyama could go see them now and he stood up on shaky legs. He could see Hinata and tell him how much he loved him.

He stood outside the door of Hinata’s room, hoping that none of this was a dream. He turned the corner, stepping inside the room. His breath was taken away by what he saw. Hinata was lying on the bed, covered in sweat and looking like he could sleep for a whole week. But he had on a soft smile and tears in his eyes as he gazed down at the small bundle in his arms. Kageyama had thought that Hinata was stunningly beautiful many times in his life, but nothing could beat how he looked right  
then.

Hinata looked up then, spotting Kageyama. His smile widened and he held out an arm to Kageyama. The alpha hurried to his side, gripping onto his hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing is gently. He then leaned down and kissed Hinata’s lips. 

“I-I love you so much,” Kageyama choked out, his feelings rising back up and tears spilling over again.

“I love you too. Sorry for making you worry,” Hinata replied. He smiled down at the baby in his arms. “I want you to meet somebody, Tobio. This is Kou.” Hinata took his hand back and spread the blanket apart slightly so Kageyama could see their daughter. She was so tiny and honestly looked like a raisin, but Kageyama still thought that she was gorgeous. He could also see a tiny bit of orange fuzz on her head. He was so happy.

“She’s beautiful, just like you,” Kageyama blubbered, taking her gently when Hinata held her up. Kageyama sat on the bed beside Hinata and the omega leaned forward to brush Kageyama’s hair. He saw how worried Kageyama had been for them and he wanted to make sure that Kageyama knew they were still there. He hugged him and kissed Kageyama’s cheek. He remembered the words that he had said so long ago to Kageyama when they had bonded and changed it slightly so Kageyama would know how much he loved him and how glad he was to have a child with him.

“We’re your forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo! Aw yeah!!!! Soooo adorable!!! Sorry it took me a bit to write it, I was having super duper fun writing my art history paper (dying). But to everyone waiting for it: I hope it was everything you imagined!!!!! Yaaay! And thank you to the people who helped me name the babies! I've never really been around kids before or have been pregnant so. . . sorry if it's weird? I don't know.  
> My tumblr is thecommaqueen1. Kudos and Comments are soooo appreciated. Sooo much!!!! :D <3  
> Also, if anyone wants to do fanart of any of my works I will love you forever and say a prayer to you.


End file.
